Risk
by KittensAreCool
Summary: One shot. Mihashi always wanted to tell Abe how he felt, but Abe beats him to the punch. AbeXMihashi. Fluffy romance!


Risk

Guy love, between two guys. Don't like, don't read. :)

* * *

It was a close game. I had to admit it. I was as nervous… like always. The score didn't matter, even if we were far in the lead, I was scared. The whole dugout had an air of nervousness. Everyone knew it. Even straight-faced Abe was seen glaring intensely at the field, subconsciously chewing his bottom lip.

His eyebrows were drawn together as he watched. His dark hair hung loosely, and his skin shimmered with sweat. His dark eyes were sharp and cold, but I found a certain warmth within them. I found myself staring for a second too long and I could feel the tips of my ears grow hot. Immediately I looked away and stared at the ground. A smile touched my lips as my mind drifted back to the topic of Abe. Abe was my everything. I thought I might have… I think I was… I know I was… in love…

I wanted him to know how I felt. I always thought about telling him. Every game and every practice, I wanted to say to him: "Abe! I like you!" but I couldn't. What would the guys think… what would Abe think? I shook my head and stood up, as it was time for us to prepare for the next inning.

I headed for my glove, Abe still on my mind, and I slipped my cap onto my head. I jumped when I heard my name.

"Mihashi…" Called Abe. I blushed. His voice was strong and cold, but like his eyes, I found warmth in it. Nervous and flustered, I turned to face Abe, my mouth flapping open and closed as I tried to say something. Sometimes I felt so stupid! Abe was dressed up in his gear. He held his helmet by the grate as he looked at me with his cold expression. My face turned hotter, I could cook toast on my cheeks I was so flushed.

"A…A…Abe!" I called back, almost a hint of longing in my voice. I felt even more embarrassed! I'm so stupid… I thought. I nearly yelled his name, catching the attention of more than a few of my team mates. I began to mutter some unintelligible things. Abe looked like he had gotten annoyed with me attempting to speak, but I couldn't stop! I wanted to, but I just had to continue to talk to Abe! Abe looked annoyed! I felt so stupid!

Abe stood in front of me. He looked like he wanted to say something, but he was silent. I saw him lurch forward, but I must have been wrong because he didn't move. I felt my heart drop to my feet. I wanted to tell him. Now… Three simple words… but I didn't have the guts. I was weak. Abe look… embarrassed? It was the first time Abe seemed to blush. His cheeks had a red tint, he was blushing! He looked so… cute.

Before I could stop, or react, Abe placed his hand on my head. His hand slowly gripped my hat. His lips were against mine and I didn't know it was possible, but I blushed even more. His eyes were closed and his lips were warm. My eyes popped open with surprise, but I didn't push away. After all, it is what I wanted, but I couldn't believe it. Abe… didn't like me… did he? Slowly, Abe's hand slide off of my head, taking my hat with it so he could kiss me more comfortably. I heard my hat fall to the ground as the world was utterly silent. Soon after, I heard Abe's helmet slam to the cement and his hands wrapped around my waist.

I felt so awkward, yet so happy at the same time. My heart raced like a sprinter, and so many thoughts swarmed my head. What seemed like hours was really minutes. When I suddenly realized where we were I jumped away. Then Abe and I were just staring into each others eyes until an air of awkwardness flooded the dugout, then the entire field.

All of our team mates were silent… staring. Half of the other team, who had seen the kiss, were also staring. They were calling their friends over and pointing, their faces just as red as mine. The calming silence was now awkward. No one dared to interrupt the silence.

…No one except Tajima. Tajima began to cheer and wolf-whistle and I blushed even more. Abe was redder than I! Jaw dropped, I looked around at the world that I remembered was there.

"Ab…Abe…" I managed to mutter after I looked him in the eyes one more.

"Mihashi!" Abe replied. His voice was mixed with desperation, and eagerness. Abe grabbed my hand and squeezed it. His eyebrows were drawn back, he was pleading me to accept him. I thought that this would be me! It was so backwards.

"I…I…I…" I tried to find the words but I could only stutter. Finally I blurted, "I really like you!" at the top of my lungs so everyone could hear. I didn't care what the others thought!

Suddenly Tajima slapped his hand into my back and I fell into Abe, who caught me. Tajima found it funny as he exited to dugout onto the field. Others followed out their eyes locked on Abe and I. I held Abe close when he caught me. He was so… warm, I didn't want to let go. But my moment of thought was interrupted as Abe propped me us right. Abe adapted his normal serious face and he looked out onto the field.

"Mi…Mihashi… The inning started…" He said normally. Abe put on his helmet, and placed my hat on my head. I thought Abe may have flashed a smile, his eyes filled with an emotion that made my head skip. I stood stupidly for a few seconds after Abe left, and soon I joined the game.

* * *

A/N~ Forgive the crap title. One shot inspired randomly. I hope you liked it. Umm yeah. Constructive criticism is loved, just no flame. Also if I messed up on my baseball terminology, I don't play baseball. :P


End file.
